legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion LS (Lego Surge)
Type: Balance *System: HLS *Piece Count: 31 Hyperion has been around for a long time. He has been re-designed, this is his new form. Its AR is very similar to the original but it has a completely new WD and RC. This whole lego bey has a simple design but it's actually not bad. Stats: *ATK: 4 *DEF: 4 *END:3/4 (depends on RC Mode) Bit Beast (BB): Hyperion Lego Surge Hyperion Lego Surge is a pheonix like bird made of fire with blue flames on the edges of his wings. The only parts of Hyperion Lego Surge that is not made of fire is the exoskeleton, and its talons. The exoskeleton is a bone, and blue crystal solid on the top of his wings, chest, and a helmet shaped piece on his head. Hyperion's element is fire. It's special attack is known as "Flame Surge". In which Hyperion transforms into a flaming tornado. This is followed by Hyperion LS corkscrewing towards the opponent. He then attacks and grinds against the opponent. Bit Protector (BP): Hyperion Emblem *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This is the second tightest model. To assure it always be spun very fast, the clutch is difficult to release. This can be good and bad. Since the clutch is difficult to release, it has to be spun fast. But this can potentially cause Hyperion to spin out of control. The high speed can however, cause Hyperion LS to be spun faster than the opponent. This can help to either make Hyperion LS spin longer than the opponent, or the faster movement can cause Hyperion LS to attack more. But training can stop this. Attack Ring (AR): Grind Attacker *Piece Count: 13 *Layers: 3 This is one of the lightest ARs. It's given the name "Grind Attacker" because while spinning the attack ring's setup causes it to grind up against the opponent. Grind Attacker has some smash attack which makes it an attack type AR. Not only does this create good attack power, this also gives it some good defense against opponents as well. In relation to Hyperion LS although it's light, Grind Attacker is actually very good. In other combos this AR may not be the best choice. In lightweight combos the AR can't do much in battle because of the lightweight AR. Grind Attacker was an AR for Hyperion LS. In use with other combos, it must be using an 8 Wide WD of some kind in order to balance out the flaws of this AR. As mentioned earlier Grind Attacker has attack and defense but its just not a good enough AR on its own. The original model of this AR was lighter, and had less attack power. In the newly designed form there is more attack power as the bottom layer now support and helps attack along with the middle layer. The top layer is still only designed for holding the rest of the lego bey together. However with more pieces the added weight helps the AR not to be to light but make no mistake, Grind Attacker is still one of the lightest ARs. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Grind Attacker (Hyperion LS) *WD: SWD Blitz Crusher (Reverse Zeiser LS) *RC: Gear Change Core (Dreezo LS) *Spin Direction: Left Use in Endurance Combo: *AR: Grind Attacker *WD: 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Free Spin Bearing *Spin Direction: either (no dynamics) Weight Disk (WD): SWD 4 Spikes *Piece Count: 12 *Layers: 2 This is an okay SWD. In relation to Hyperion LS its a very good part. The spikes help attack against the opponent with Grind Attacker. On its own SWD 4 Spikes isn't that good. It's been easily outclassed by new SWD's like SWD Blitz Crusher. There is really no point to using this SWD in any combo unless the AR is Grinding Inferno or something similar. The SWD cinsists of 4 spikes on the second layer. These spikes are designed to either wear down the opponents spin or completely destroy the opponents spin. These spikes are great in attack and some defense, but because of the square like ring is can cause a lot of air resistance, thus slowing it down. In relation to Hyperion LS this SWD helps with attacking. But this SWD tends to cause a great deal of recoil which in turn can stop or slow down Hyperion LS as well. But combined with an attack type core the the recoil can be lessened. Use in Balance Combo: *AR: Wing Spiker (Dravier LS) *WD: SWD 4 Spikes (Hyperion LS) *RC: Wax Flat Core (Dravier LS) *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Round Crusher (Zeiser LS) *WD: SWD 4 Spikes (Hyperion LS) *RC: Battle Change Core (Flazelok LS) *Spin Direction: Left Running Core (RC): Manual Change Core *Piece Count: 4 *Layers: 5 This is a great RC. This core has two modes: Endurance Mode and Attack Mode. Attack mode is violent but not too destructive. This allows easy control over the lego bey. In endurance mode it is more stationary and if at an angle it will seem to slide or glide across the stadium. To switch to endurance mode the round 2x2 on the top of the core must be taken off. Then the axle in the middle of the core must be pushed down. Top switch to attack mode simply push the bottom of the axle into the round plastic ring. This core works efficiently and the change mechanism works well. When in attack mode this core can reduce recoil and sometimes even neutralize it. As it makes giant swiping movements it just attacks at the opponent. There can still be recoil but the Manual Change Core (in attack mode) can lessen it. In relation to Hyperion LS, Endurance Mode can cause more recoil. When Hyperion LS is more stationary hitting an opponent will cause a large amount of recoil. But endurance mode has a few perks. One is even though there is recoil, the opponent is knocked around just as much because of the attack type AR and SWD. This gives Hyperion LS a little bit of an advantage as he will be able to stadium out other lego beys very easily. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher *WD: Round Balance *RC: Manual Change Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Winged Upper *WD: SWD Ultimate Typhoon *RC: Manual Change Core *Spin Direction: Right Image Gallery: Hyperion LS Bottom.jpg|Bottom View Hyperion LS Side.jpg|Side View Hyperion LS.jpg|Top View SWD 8 wide Spikes.JPG|SWD 8 Wide Spikes Manual Change Core.JPG|Manual Change Core Overall: Overall Hyperion LS utilizes a heavy WD and a lightweight AR to create a good balanced weight. It has some good smash attack. Although the AR and WD by themselves may not be the best choices when used with Hyperion LS it creates a good lego bey. The occasional recoil can be a problem, but it only is you are new to using him. Mastering techniques like the sliding shoot can help lessen the recoil with Hyperion LS. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Balance Type